


Avatar Survival Guide

by Kaykic



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Humor, Kataang - Freeform, Kyoshi's journal, Rangi gets drunk, Rangshi - Freeform, Sukka, mild homophobia, the emotions are everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykic/pseuds/Kaykic
Summary: Being the Avatar is a heavy burden. Knowing how frustrating the job can be before (and after) one learns to speak with their past lives, Kyoshi wrote things down.The Gaang and Krew learn from Kyoshi's experinces.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kyoshi/Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	1. Avatar: Never Fall in Love with Your Sifu

“Oh boy, what an amazing adventure I’ve signed up for.” Toph said sarcastically as the entirety of Team Avatar found themselves in the underground cavern that had served as the Dai Li’s sanctuary until the Reclamation of Ba Sing Se.  


Were there rebels in here, building up the Dai Li’s numbers and waiting for the right moment to strike? **No.**  


Were there man-eating beasts waiting these four years for their masters to finally release them onto the unsuspecting public? **No.**  


What they found was a collection of old scrolls, letters and a couple of books. Toph was not pleased to be called away for this.  


“Sorry Toph, I didn’t know we were being invited to a library.” Sokka whispered, tailing the group with her and Suki.  


Earth King Kuei was too busy rambling on about how his historians came across this well-hidden and maintained historical site to notice most of the group couldn’t care less – and only half could summon the self-discipline needed to even pretend to care.  


“- At first we were going to put these in the historical archives, but they are addressed to the Avatar.”  


“Me?”  


"Well, these were probably intended for your most immediate predecessor, but –"  


“The Dai Li hid them before Roku knew they even existed?” Katara ventured a guess.  


“We believe so.”  


“Wow, Avatar Kyoshi really wrote a lot.”  


“Well, she did live two-hundred and thirty years.”  


“I guess I have a lot of reading to do.”  


“Kyoshi was your past life, just ask her directly about all this.”  


“I guess I could, but she put a lot of effort into putting this into writing-“  


“You wanna read something? Here!” Toph snatched a random scroll off the nearest shelf, earning her several horrified huffs from the historians, “Read this and let’s get outta here.”  


With encouragement from the Earth King, his historians, and the whole of Team avatar, Aang nodded, tore the seal baring a stylized whetstone, and began to read aloud,  


_  
_My Dear Friend,_  
_

__

__

_Today I’m writing to you from a recovery room of a Western Earth Kingdom hospital. The healers expect me to be able to travel again in two days. Hopefully, it will be enough time for Rangi to calm down – I will not be getting my hopes up. She’s just stormed out after yelling at me for being so stupid and impulsive.  
She always yells at me for getting hurt, and always acts so high-and-mighty, like I’ve never held her in my arms as her life faded or healed her wounds after a hard-earned victory. She gets injured and it’s “My duty is to protect you and all you serve”, I get hurt and she acts like I'm actively searching for a way to abandon her forever.  
I’m getting angry at her now, and I need to calm down.  
I love her with every part of my being, but she infuriates me sometimes. It’s like she takes all her fear and pain and transfers it into rage, into some emotion she can weaponize. She turns the weapon on anything and everything that she sees as a threat to my safety, anything that might take me from her, even if that something is me.  
I hate seeing her in pain. And the thought of leaving her alone hurts me so much, I would do anything to stay close to her. I wish I could get Rangi to understand that. Whenever I was laying injured on the ground, my thoughts were only on her, on how I wasn’t ready to be reborn yet; I couldn’t leave her side. Her drill instructor tone and accusations could never motivate me to stay alive more than her presence in my life already does.  
Avatar, I must confide in you. I have no desire to outlive my wife, this world would feel so hallow without her in it. However, I do hope that when your Era begins, Rangi is far too old to be your Firebending Sifu. Should the universe deny me this request, I feel that you should have a few stories of your honorable master’s less dignified moments to make your rigorous training a little easier to bear.  
This happened a few months ago. Two villages needed aid at the same time, so Rangi went to help aid the local soldiers with the first, I took the rest of our companions to help the second. The problems were solved with few setbacks, and we went to see if Rangi needed any help._  


__

__

* * *

__  


##### 10,260 Day of the Era of Kyoshi:

  
By the time Kyoshi and her companions came to the rescue, Rangi had already led the soldiers into glorious victory against the threat on their home.  


Her wife wasn’t at the rendezvous point, but it wasn’t hard to find her, the mayor of the village was treating the soldiers to their fill of food and drink at the local tavern, and Rangi’s blood red uniform stood out amongst the sea of green.  


“Whoa, you’re taller than the Avatar.” A slightly wobbly young woman said as her little gang entered. Kyoshi smiled, she had thought that her height would always be a dead giveaway to her identity, but as it turns out, the Daofei make up and her armor were so distinctive that without them people would often compare her to… herself.  


“I don’t know about that.” She steered the woman into a nearby chair to their left before turning her attention back to the raven haired firebender. She looked so…at ease. Right now, she had a tall drink in hand while another officer was going on about a basic training mishap of his youth,  


“Let’s just grab a few drinks.” Kyoshi said, sitting at the empty table to the right. Rangi spent so much time with Daofei, politicians and Kyoshi, that the Avatar couldn’t even remember a moment when the officer got to sit around the table with people like herself; it must be refreshing. She couldn’t bear to take that away; they weren’t in a hurry.  


“The Walking Tree’s paying.” Kirima flopped down in the seat next to her, followed by Wong and hesitantly, Jinpa.  
They sat there for another hour or so, when a collective gasp and following hush came from over by Rangi’s table. Kyoshi’s hands went to the fans discreetly tucked into her belt,  


“Oh, go gassp yourself.” A now half-drunk firebender tiredly glared at the people surrounding her, “So Ish gob-ot a wive.”  


“Go back to your drinks!” The Earth Captain barked, “She’s a Fire National, they do that.”  


“Yeh! Ids leggual ober there!”  


“Musicians, start playing! Barkeep, another drink!” The captain didn’t bother with the propriety of other people’s customs, nor was he going to kick the woman who saved them out of the village because she, too, fell for the charms of a female.  


The band began to play, another round of drinks got passed around the table, despite Rangi’s continuing protests _‘I haffff to go meet my wive!’_ , and the conversations slowly began again. A few people left the tavern, many of those who stayed were now chatting about the indecent Fire Officer, many others where asking things like _‘what can two women offer each other anyway?’_ , but Rangi was still smiling, however tiredly. And no one was becoming aggressive, yet.  


“Last call.” Kyoshi said to the table. One more drink, then they’d go collect her sleepy wife.  


While the others got their drinks, the avatar kept an eye on her wife, just to make sure. The soldiers still spoke of soldier things while they nursed their drinks; all was well.  


Until one of the corporals came around the table, laughing,  


“See, I get why Fire women are so hostile now! They get no relief!” he put a hand on Rangi’s shoulder; Kyoshi stood at the ready, “You need to try out someone who’s got a weapon between their legs!”  


Kyoshi barged forward but froze two steps into the charge- along with everyone else in the tavern, and certainly the corporal.  


There was a hostage situation. Rangi had grabbed the ‘weapon’ he spoke of and squeezed. He squeaked as his eyes bulged from their sockets. The men in the establishment whimpered in sympathy for the man in the firebender’s death grip, but made no sudden movements to help him for fear she would crush him if threatened.  


“Naw.” She said, tired, bored, but thoughtful, “My wive’s fingggerss ‘re longer.” She released him like it wasn’t worth anymore time.  


A waitress choked on a laugh, and that got most people going. In the roar of laughter, the corporal wiped the tears of pain and humiliation from his face as he ran past Kyoshi and out of the tavern.  


The Avatar decided to get Rangi out of there before anything else happened.  


“Rangi, it’s time to move on.”  


“Oh Hey!” Rangi was suddenly alert, “Dis’s my wive!” she nuzzled her face into Kyoshi’s stomach, threatening to fall asleep against her right then and there.  


“Nice to meet all of you,” The tall woman wrestled her wife’s head away from her, “but I think it’s time for us to leave.”  
She turned red a shade deeper than Rangi’s uniform when she realized everyone was starring at her hands, no doubt judging the corporal’s weapon by the length of her fingers.  


The next day, both women agreed never to go back to that village again.  


* * *

_I have two favors to ask of you, Avatar.  
_

_The first is on your behalf: Whenever Rangi is acting like a perfect, snobby noble and rambling on about ‘the proper way’, or other such nonsense, and you feel like you’ll never be the distinguished avatar you should be, remember this story. No one, no matter how well of an act they put on, is perfect. We all have our failings, our embarrassing moments, regrets. No one, not the avatar, or even the avatar’s teachers, can be everything the world needs them to be at every moment of every day.  
_

_The second is on behalf of your Firebending Sifu: Don’t let her believe my demise was in any way her fault. I know she’ll blame herself, but you must stop her. I’m confident my death was my own fault and there was nothing Rangi could do to prevent it. Remind her how much I loved her, Avatar, and how much I wish I could be there to annoy her myself. Tell her my heart aches at the thought of her being with someone else, but it shatters completely at the thought of her going through life all alone. If she falls in love again, tell her I’m so happy for them, and I wish them all the joy in the world. And give her new love a message for me, “ I wanted so much never to leave her side, but if it can’t be me there with her, I’m glad it’s you.”_

__

__

_Avatar Kyoshi  
10,468 Day of The Era of Kyoshi_

_Rangi has just dropped off cold food with the promise of a three-day training exercise at the Boiling Rock. She said that perhaps the steam can clear the cobwebs out of my big, empty head. I think I’m about to beat Kuruk’s record for shortest Era in Avatar history.  
I offer you this wisdom, Avatar: Never fall in love with your sifu._

“Too late, Fan Girl!” Toph roared, throwing her head back with an evil laugh.  


“I know right?! Now she tells him!” Sokka joined in her mirth wiping the tears of glee _‘and only glee, thank you very much, Toph’_ , off his face.  


Katara and Aang bothered with no such pretense and were openly crying. Zuko was mysteriously coughing all the sudden.  


“I’ve never pictured Kyoshi like that.” Suki was dabbing at her eyes as to preserve her makeup,  


“I know, she’s always seemed so…”  


“Untouchable?”  


“Zuko-ish." 

"Hey!" 

"Not that that’s a bad thing!” Aang quickly added,  


“Well what are you waiting for, Twinkle Toes, read another one.”


	2. Avatar: Never Trust Your Spirit Animal

_My Dear Friend,  
Today, I have nothing important to say. If you find yourself in a hurry, you will not offend me or the universe by skipping this entry in the log.  
I am simply writing to you because no one in my party would tolerate my gloating over my most recent victory.  
To understand why I am behaving so childishly, you must know that I’ve been dealing with this issue for over two years now. It started small, so small I didn’t realize the building hostilities. It began with just little pushes here and a little soft manipulation there; some begging which I later understood was nothing more than a ploy to drive me apart from my bodyguard. By the time I realized there was a problem, my position had already been irreversible diminished.  
The love of my life is no help at all, she has fallen for the charms of the upstart and my protests are falling on deaf ears. Most of my companions have been actively supporting my downfall by aiding this threat.  
Not even my past lives are taking this issue as seriously as they should.  
But last night, a major blow was struck, and the tide is turned once again in my favor._

* * *

Kyoshi’s back hit the bed with force, the blow from her lover knocking her back so hard she feared for the bed’s structure.

Briefly.

When one is being attacked by the most beautiful woman in the most delicious of ways, they do not waste very much time worrying about such frivolous things as furniture.

Rangi was soon straddling her, and pushed a hand against her chest, holding her victim still as she assaulted the Avatar’s neck with lips and tongue and teeth. Kyoshi could do nothing to stop the onslaught but grasp a fistful of the firebender’s hair close to the scalp and hold on for what was left of her sanity.

Then the upstart showed its furry little face.

The fox jumped on their bed, and whined loudly, putting its front paws on Rangi’s shoulder, demanding her attention. Right now.

“Go away, fox.” Kyoshi snarled as she pushed the animal away, gently but firmly. The four-legged creature had claimed her lover’s lap all afternoon, it was her turn.

“Kyoshi, that’s no way to talk to your spirit animal.” Rangi scolded her, huffing as she sat back on her legs. The little attention thief was picked up and scratched as payment for the harsh treatment, “Your Avatar should respect you and your sacred bond.”  
_‘Sacred bond’_ , Kyoshi scoffed as Rangi demoted her from 'willing victim' to 'cushion' for herself and the little brat, resting both their weights against her hips, _‘that’s a laugh’_.

“We bond just fine. As long as you’re out of sight.” The second they saw Rangi, their scared bond meant pig-spit. All bets were off. The Avatar and her spirit animal instantly became bitter rivals for the firebender's warmth. And Kyoshi found herself losing more and more often.

“Well perhaps you should learn to share.” The lieutenant rolled her eyes with a smirk. This imaginary notion that an animal was out to sabotage Kyoshi’s relationship entertained Rangi immensely.

“I don’t want to. I saw you first.” She stuck out her tongue to the fox. It looked at her from its position in Rangi’s arm – which by rights belonged to Kyoshi - with a smugness that could only be brought on by successfully obliterating one’s competition.

The avatar took a breath to defend her position once again, but with the fox nuzzling into Rangi’s tunic, she closed her eyes and took a different tactic.

She sighed, "I’m sorry, my love. I just love sharing these private moments with you.” She held onto her flame’s hips as she sat up, nearly squishing the fox as she leaned in to kiss along Rangi’s chin, “We’ve been so busy lately and I’ve missed your arms around me.”

The fox was losing ground in the Battle for Rangi as Kyoshi frosted the saliva on her tongue and ran the coolness against her firebender’s naturally hot throat. It was like something had sucked the air from her lover’s lungs. Suddenly the animal’s scratches ended; Kyoshi made a mental note to thank Atuat as she demonstrated the technique all along Rangi's neck.

“And you bring me in here in that commanding way." she said after a good portion of skin had been covered, "You know how much I love it when you take charge, how much I like being at your mercy.” She nuzzled into Rangi’s neck and felt a racing heartbeat, and blew steam into the cold places. Rangi shivered. The fox tried to push between the two. The fool. “But it’s so hard to get wrapped up in each other with our little friend in here.”

“Come on, little one, it’s time for bed.” Rangi commanded, jumping off the bed and walking out of the room with the fox in her arms. Clearly, she was taking him to his cushion by the sitting room fireplace.

Kyoshi celebrated her victory over the spoiled brat of a spirit animal as she went to the kitchen for a pitcher of water. If Rangi had liked that little water trick, perhaps she would not be apposed to trying a few of Atuat’s more interesting ideas.  
She had just set the water by the bedside table when the bedroom door slammed behind her. Rangi stormed up to her and grabbed her wrist, forcing them behind her back like any captive,

“I have a few more places for you to try that little trick out on.”

"I am at your service."

* * *

_I am still Rangi’s favorite._  
I offer you this wisdom, Avatar: Never trust your spirit animal.  
Avatar Kyoshi,  
Day 7125 of the Era of Kyoshi

“Wow, this one really makes me appreciate you more.” Korra marked her place in the third book of the newly printed set of “Journals of Kyoshi” and set it aside. Having those journals in book form was a blessing to the current avatar, it almost felt she could connect to at least one past life again, even if everyone else could have the same connection for the cost of a book set.

But past life links would have to wait, her girlfriend would be off work soon. “You wouldn’t try to steal Asami away from me, would you? No, you wouldn’t.”

Naga licked her excitedly and rolled over so the avatar could rub her belly.

“Hey you two!” Asami called out from the door.

“Hey! You’re here early.” Korra

“We finished up the meeting faster than I thought. So, I was thinking we could get some supper before the game.”

“Sure, I’ll be ready in a minute.” She ran off with a dumb grin, ready to get their date night started.

The polar bear dog huffed at her retreating avatar. And huffed again at Asami, she wasn’t done with her belly rubs yet, and the tall woman was taking her belly rubber away. Again.

“Sorry, Naga. Maybe next time.”

She jumped up and walked out of the room, making sure to smack Asami’s head with her tail on the way out.


End file.
